Le Secret de Carl
by La Corne du Plaisir
Summary: Os sur la vie de Carl dans la prison, et notamment un petit rituel qu'il à commencer, concernant le nouvel objet de tous ses désirs : un chasseur solitaire.


**Titre :** Le Secret de Carl

 **Rating :** K+

 **Catégorie :** Romance (je crois ?)

 **Disclamer :** Je ne possède ni série, ni les personnages, seulement cette toute petite histoire.

 **Note :** Je me suis replongée dans la série il y a peu de temps alors, il fallait que j'écrive encore sur mon couple favori, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

-Tout va bien Carl ? s'inquiéta la femme d'âge mure, ridant son front de ses sourcils froncés alors qu'elle plongeait son regard doux dans les yeux noisettes du jeune homme qu'elle considérait maintenant comme un fils.

-Oui, oui, merci Carol, se contenta-t-il de répondre, un faux sourire aux lèvres. Je crois que j'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner un peu.

Ne voulant pas s'imposer dans la vie du garçon, elle hocha vaguement la tête avant de retourner à ses occupations divers - soigner les blesser, gérer les stocks de nourritures, entretenir vainement l'espoir qu'un jour, les choses seraient comme avant. A vrai dire, elle était rassurée que Carl ai de petits secrets, qu'il soit comme tous les ados devaient l'être, il y a si longtemps, lui qui avait du grandir bien trop vite.

Alors l'ancienne femme au foyer s'en allait vérifier les armes, cette enivrante dose d'adrénaline qui le parcourait se fit encore plus forte, il était seul et bientôt, il pourrait assister à un spectacle dont il ne pouvait se laisser. Lentement, plus entravé par appréhension que par un réel désir de discrétion, l'adolescent se rendit à pas de loup dans l'aile la plus éloignée du « centre des opérations » comme il aimait l'appeler, la partie silencieuse et presque inutilisée où se jouait deux fois pas semaine une pièce des plus fascinantes.

Alors qu'il tournait au coin d'un couloir, le bruit étouffé des premières gouttes éclaboussant un carrelage froid résonna le longs des couloirs sombres. Déçus que les choses aient commencé sans lui, il accéléra le pas, s'arrêtant enfin lorsqu'il eu atteint une porte noir opaque, un peu plus fine que les autres, barrée d'un panneau « staff only ». Il pénétra la salle, se révélant être la chaufferie de pièce d'eau avoisinante, et parcourant ce chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur, il se retrouva face à une nouvelle porte, percée d'une vitre lui donnant vue sur l'immense salle de douches communes. Une grande pièce séparée en plusieurs boxes par de petits murets couleurs crème - qui un jour avaient été blanc. Et dans l'un de ces boxes, l'objet de tous les tourments du jeune homme. Le beau chasseur s'appliquait à faire mousser le peu de shampoing auquel il avait le droit et qui n'était pas du tout suffisant pour sa crinière épaisse. De petites bulles blanchâtre arrivaient tout de même à fleurir ça et là, coulant parfois le long de la nuque de l'homme que Carl trouvait si viril et désirable.

Un léger sourire satisfait s'esquissait sur les lèvres du jeune homme, il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser des yeux les courbes musclées de ce corps si attirant. Son visage dur, ses épaules carrées que des années de chasse avaient rendues puissantes et robustes, un torse de dieu grec, parfaitement proportionné, et enfin, les marques. Carl ne saurait surement jamais d'où elle provenait réellement, ces vieilles cicatrices, tantôt fines et longues ou plus épaisse, traçant des ellipses imparfaites sur son ventre maltraité, mais il ne cessait de fantasmer des histoires folles sur ce bel apollon. Peut-être était-il un espion, et que prit sur le faite, il avait subit quelques tortures ne l'ayant rendus que plus tenace. Peut-être faisait-il parti d'un dangereux gang, ou participait-il à des combats illégaux, par amour de imprudence, est ainsi son corps avait été façonné par la violence. Peut-être faisait-il simplement parti des forces de l'ordre. Tant de supposition, tant de rêves éveillés que l'adolescent mettaient en scène lorsqu'il avait fini ses corvées et il aimait profondément chacune de ses idées, de ses histoires auxquelles il donnait vie.

Subitement, l'eau cessa de couler, le bruit de fons des gouttes s'éclatant contre le sol prit fin, et le plus intéressant des actes de ce spectacle débuta. S'en allant chercher sa serviette - nonchalamment jeté sur le muret d'en face quelques minutes plus tôt - alors le jeune homme pu se régaler du corps de Daryl. Les fines rivières translucide parcourant ses muscles épais qu'il essuyait de ses gestes brutaux, contrastant avec la douceur qu'il abordait lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa chevelure, jurant avec le personnage, cette nonchalance, alors qu'il enfilait rapidement les vêtements trop grands trouvés dans les magasins abandonnés des environs.

Et voilà que le solitaire du groupe avait fini sa petite routine, bien loin du regard des autres survivants qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter, dans ce qu'il pensait être une intimité absolue. Alors qu'il s'en allait par la grande porte, le décompte commença, cent-vingt secondes que Carl laissait lentement passer avant de lui aussi, s'échapper de sa chaufferie et rejoindre les autres, prétendant avoir fait un petit tour pour s'oxygéner l'esprit.


End file.
